1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating the road surface to reproduce the deteriorated surface of the asphalt paved road.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of reproducing the deteriorated surface of the asphalt paved road by applying heat to the road surface, then scarifying the surface, adding some reproductive additives and new asphalt composite thereinto and finally finishing by rolling is highly valued because the method can save materials and time resulting in lower cost.
Referring to FIG. 7, the conventional method of reproducing the deteriorated asphalt paved road surface will be explained hereinafter. Road surface heating vehicles A.sub.1 A.sub.2 are provided with heating panels 1, 2, 3 which are adapted to heat the deteriorated surface of the asphalt paved road. Following after the vehicles A.sub.1 A.sub.2, a road surface repoducer G equipped with a scarifier B, a screw spreader C, a screed D and a hopper F proceeds. The scarifier B scarifies the heated surface and scatters some additives and new composite paving materials, the screw spreader C stirs the mixture, and finally a screed D completes surfacing. Following after the road surface reproducer G, a roller vehicle E proceeds, thus the reproducing of the deteriorated asphalt road surface is completed.
As shown in FIG. 7, the road surface reproducer G provides the scarifier B, the screw spreader C, the screed D and the hopper F which carries the new composite paving materials, so the road surface reproducer is also sometimes called a "reformer". In some cases, the reformer carries a mixing apparatus.